


Соулмейт

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Drama, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk





	Соулмейт

Джедаи редко знают имя своего соулмейта. 

Чернильная вязь появляется на предплечье только при сильных эмоциях, а вся философия джедаев направлена на обретение спокойствия. Увидеть переплетение букв на своей коже считается почти позором — это означает, что джедай не сумел справиться с чувствами, не смог быть _полностью_ джедаем. 

В детстве Оби-Ван часто гадал, что же лучше — один раз оступиться, зато узнать имя, или же всегда быть безупречным джедаем. Перестал он гадать, когда узнал, что у Квай-Гона метка появилась после смерти Тал. Никакое знание не стоит такой боли.

Обычные люди жалеют джедаев и втайне считают их ущербными — не знать имени соулмейта для них странно и пугающе. Им повезло — им для этого не нужны _настолько_ сильные эмоции.

Оби-Ван уверен, что никогда не узнает имени, и его это мало беспокоит. Ему хватает того, что есть — теплых взглядов учителя, его улыбки и прикосновений сильных рук. Это куда лучше, чем ждать и искать неведомо кого, повинуясь надписи на коже. Жить здесь и сейчас, следовать велению Силы — вот путь джедая.

Но иногда он все-таки пытается представить, на что это может быть похоже — знать своего соулмейта.

 

Он совершенно не думает об этом, когда сердце заходится от ужаса и боли при виде падающего учителя.

Он почти не чувствует зуда проявляющейся надписи, когда бросается на забрака, ослепленный горем и яростью.

Ему абсолютно плевать, что там написано, когда он обнимает Квай-Гона и уговаривает его не умирать.

 

Оби-Ван долго отказывается прочитать надпись на своей руке. Ему кажется, это будет предательством. Как будто он обменял Квай-Гона — его учителя, друга, самого близкого в мире человека — на кого-то другого, на обещание идеального соответствия. Ему кажется, если он увидит имя, это поставит последнюю точку.

В конце концов он сдается. Его нерешительность больше похожа на трусость, и он знает, что Квай-Гон не одобрил бы такого поведения. Не отворачивайся от того, что предлагает тебе жизнь, Оби-Ван, сказал бы он. Имей смелость встретить все ее проявления.

Оби-Ван делает глубокий вдох и задирает рукав туники.

И мир рушится во второй раз.


End file.
